


Сад кошмаров

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: После первой же зубастой твари Леон мысленно окрестил это место «Садом кошмаров». Название оправдалось полностью.





	Сад кошмаров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmare garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918460) by [Litaraniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel). 



> Отказ: "Магазинчик Ужасов" целиком принадлежит глубокоуважаемой Акино Мацури. Не извлекаю никакой выгоды, только мое личное удовольствие.  
>   
> Переведен на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Red Book of fandoms 2017.
> 
> Спасибо Okeanika и Pasht, вычитавшим текст и советовавшим исправления, а также анону-переводчику с инсайда за разбор.

Удача отвернулась от него. В этот раз ему действительно конец, чуда ждать неоткуда.

Он цепляется за жизнь, яростно, отчаянно, но, несмотря на все усилия, сознание угасает. Лихорадочные звуки вокруг всё больше напоминают какую-то чокнутую музыку.

Выстрелы Хоуэлла раздаются тяжёлыми аккордами, туфельки Ди отбивают барабанную дробь по ступеням лестницы, а его отчаянный, умоляющий голос складывается в надломленную мелодию, оттенённую синкопическим ритмом смеха и издёвок безумца, и эта сумасшедшая композиция всё ускоряется и ускоряется, пока громовые аккорды не заменяются сухими щелчками разряженного пистолета – и Леон больше не может это терпеть.

Сквозь туман в глазах, пересилив дрожащие от слабости руки, ему удаётся прицелиться и отправить свою последнюю пулю строго в центр идеально белого лба.

Все звуки гаснут.

Тишина.

Фигура в плаще поворачивается к нему – глаз под капюшоном не видно, но он чувствует прожигающий насквозь взгляд. Хоуэлл рядом с ним давится вздохом. И должен быть ещё один голос. Крик, воззвание к тому, кто упал.

Ничего. Только тишина.

Она ощущается до того неправильной, что он находит в себе силы встать и доковылять до лестницы. Поднимается по ступенькам, шипя от боли. Замирает наверху, глядя на лежащую фигуру в тёмной – тёмной! – одежде.

_Нет. Невозможно._

Хромая, он движется ближе, чтобы убедиться, удостовериться, что его просто обманули глаза.

Не обманули.

Тёмная одежда. Волосы по шею длиной, разметавшиеся полукругом. Разные глаза, затуманенные болью.

– Ди… – Выдыхает он хрипло, и падает на колени.

Он не задаётся вопросом о том, как Ди, его Ди ( _не может быть, не должен быть_ ) ещё жив с пулей в мозгу. Просто дотягивается до тонкой, тёплой руки, смотрит в эти невозможные, яркие, полные боли глаза и ждёт чего-то. Слёз. Обвинений. Последних слов. Хоть чего-нибудь.

Не дожидается.

Закрываются разноцветные глаза. Тихий вздох слетает с побледневших губ. Узкая ладонь в руке Леона становиться чуть тяжелее, безвольно обмякнув.

_Не может... не должен..._

На Леона падает тень. Длинные шелковистые пряди мимолётно ласкают плечо. И тихий насмешливый голос произносит над ухом:

"Люди только и умеют, что убивать."

Тень смещается дальше, а в глазах у Леона по-прежнему темно.

* * *

Мягкие, неровные шаги звучат на лестнице за спиной.

Леон оборачивается, хотя не знает, зачем.

Тонкая фигура – окровавлено-белый шёлк одежды, чёрный шёлк волос – бредёт к Хоуэллу, оставляя на полу бордовый след. Ближе, ещё ближе, осталось пару шагов. Всплескиваются широкие рукава и длинные волосы – белый шёлк, чёрный шёлк, – и фигура падает на пол.

Хоуэлл покрывает дистанцию одним прыжком, приземляется на колени, зовёт по имени.

То же самое имя…

Фигура взрывается. Лозами и листьями, цветами и шипами, рогами и хвостами, криком и рычанием, и Хоуэлл просто исчезает, будто бы ещё до того, как хоть одна частица природного хаоса врезается в него. Фигура исчезает тоже. На полу остаётся лишь гнездо из цветущих побегов, блёклый отзвук живого взрыва.

Тот, что в плаще, пропал куда-то. Остались только они вдвоём, Леон и Ди. И Ди лежит, тихий и неподвижный, так что...

Леон, скрепя сердце, готовится к той же участи, что у Хоуэлла, но ничего не происходит. Пламя бушует вокруг, рушатся стены, и Ди лежит, тихий и неподвижный. Мёртвый.

Леон остался один. Сломленный, истекающий кровью, одинокий.

Последний выживший.

Он запрокидывает голову, и из горла рвётся примитивный, полный боли вой. В его голосе нет ничего человеческого.

* * *

Он просыпается с полузадушенным воплем ужаса. Через несколько мгновений он уже одет и готов открыть дверь, прежде чем осознаёт, что нестись некуда. Нет, не получится вломиться в двери зоомагазина, ухватить Ди за шиворот и наорать на него, скрывая за смехотворными обвинениями беспокойство и облегчение при виде мелкого паршивца живым. Нельзя даже издали на Ди посмотреть, потому что бесючий сверхъестественный китаец исчез дьявол знает куда на своём проклятом летучем корабле. Который вполне мог быть порождением спутанного подсознания Леона.

С каждым разом стряхивать с себя влияние кошмарного сна становится всё сложнее.

Но Леон выжил. Не истёк кровью над безжизненным телом Ди, не задохнулся и не сгорел в рушащемся здании. А значит, Ди его как-то вытащил. Был ли, не был ли летучий корабль, из здания они оба выбрались на самом деле.

А значит, Ди сейчас где-то там. Живой.

И, чёрт бы всё побрал, Леон его найдёт.

Вот увидите.


End file.
